ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Psyphon
Psyphon is Vilgax's servant and right-hand man. He is and will always be extremely loyal to Vilgax following his will completely. He runs his own operations as of Omniverse. Appearance Psyphon has a skeletal appearance. His body is white with black markings, and he wears a black robe with red marks in the middle. In Omniverse, his overall body shape is much slimmer and even more skeletal. His fin has become rounded, like a spike, and has become mostly black with two white stripes. He now has spikes on both hands and a mark on his chin. His eyes now contain pupils and a short black line, and he no longer has a nose. His voice has also become deeper and raspier. Personality History Background Psyphon helped Vilgax drain all the powers of the heroes of the 10 worlds he had conquered (one of these worlds being his own home planet). Alien Force He first appears in Vengeance of Vilgax, helping Vilgax absorb Ultimos' powers with his power-absorbing machine and came to Earth with Vilgax so he could challenge Ben to a fight. He fended off some police officers with a button on his watch and placed a bomb if Ben would not show up. Ben even asked if Psyphon would work for him if he won. Psyphon also appeared briefly at the beginning of Primus, and made a non-speaking cameo at the end of The Secret of Chromastone, handing a tissue to Vilgax, who had caught Ben's cold. According to Dwayne McDuffie, during the Final Battle, he was tending to Vilgax's empire. Ultimate Alien His first appearance in the series is Reflected Glory, where he is the main villain and wants to avenge his master's defeat by destroying Cash and J.T. He then realizes they were not the brains behind Ben so he goes and battles Ben. He is now stronger than in the Alien Force series, he took some of Vilgax's equipment and he has now almost indestructible assassination droids called R.E.D.s. He also managed to defeat Ultimate Spidermonkey, marking him the first villain to defeat an Ultimate form, something not even his master could do. In the end he was defeated by Cash and J.T. when they shot an energy decoupler at him, weakening him, allowing Ultimate Spidermonkey to knock him out with a single weak punch. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Psyphon arrived near the end of the episode with the machine used to take the powers of Vilgax's enemies and insert them into Vilgax. Then, as he prepares to fight Ben and his team, Dagon is released. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Psyphon uses the machine to absorb Dagon and transfers it to Vilgax. Omniverse Psyphon reappeared in The More Things Change: Part 2. He now runs his own operations, like a protection racket on alien markets in Bellwood and Undertown, threatening to blow them up with bombs and accepting only Taydenite as payment. He plots to expand the protection racket to the human stores in Bellwood and since they lack the Taydenite to pay him, this will result in dozens of bombs going off in Bellwood, which is his intent. During the battle with Ben, he demonstrated a device designed to overload the nervous systems of aliens, thus causing them to lose control of their powers. Psyphon and Ben were separated by Buglizard and instead fought Ben's new partner, a Revonnahgander named Rook Blonko. During the resulting fight with Rook, Psyphon developed a lustful craving for Rook's Proto-Tech Armor, wanting its technology. He and his gang are arrested by the Plumbers at the end of the episode and imprisoned inside the Plumber's base underneath Max's store. He later appears in Outbreak, where after Dr. Psychobos steals a vital stabilizer chip from the Omnitrix, he is transformed into a half Pyronite creature along with his gang Liam, Fistina, and Bubble Helmet, who are transformed into half a Vaxasaurian, half a Galvanic Mechamorph, and half a Gimlinopithecus respectively. Omniverse S2E01 Psyphonblast 2.png|Psyphon as half Pyronite Special16.png|Psyphon frightened by Toepick SD (532).png|Psyphon using Dwarf Star's energy He then devised a plan to escape from the Plumber's prison. First, he allowed his three super powered minions to attempt a direct escape, buying him time to hack the base's Null Void gate and commit the full power of the base to it, thus threatening to suck Bellwood into the Null Void. He knew that the Plumber's would shut down the gate, and in doing so they also deactivated the secondary security field that was trapping him and his minions in the base. Luckily, Blukic and Driba were able to fix Ben's Omnitrix, returning those affected by it back to normal, much to Psyphon's chagrin, and caused him and his minions to be re-imprisoned in the base. In Special Delivery, he wanted to auction a package that contained the Dwarf Star in a containment sphere. He attached it to his own suit and defeated Ben as Humungousaur, but Ben later defeated him as Toepick. In Mud Is Thicker Than Water, he stole Plumber technology with the help of his spy, Gorvan. His plans were ruined when he realized that Liam, was actually Lucy Mann. He was quickly defeated by Crashhopper. In Bengeance Is Mine, he believed he had been reunited with VIlgax, though it was actually Bill Gacks. He did everything for him, even robbed a bank (what Bill never asked). He encounters some Squid Monsters and realizes that he can control them. He was fooled by Bill who, using an ID Mask pretended to be Vilgax. At the end of the episode he was trapped in a pipe by Snare-oh. Three days before the events of Cough It Up, he tried to rob a truck which was transporting a dangerous weapon but was preceded by Argit. He hired bounty hunters to get Argit for him, with the retriever receiving double the reward. At the Black Hole, after SevenSeven took Argit, he threatened him to hand over the dehydrated Techadon army. Argit swallowed the cube, which made Psyphon incredibly desperate and angry. Argit wanted to get the cube out of his body and Psyphon was about to do it with pleasure. Ben, knowing Psyphon's weakness, transformed into Toepick, which made Psyphon faint. Soon after, he and his minions are banned from Undertown. Powers and Abilities Psyphon is capable of levitation, possesses greater strength than Ultimate Spidermonkey, can shoot powerful beams of energy from his hands and eyes and also create shields from them.Reflected Glory He has a button on his wrist which on pressing creates a force field to stop attacks.Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 He has several kinds of beams that can be fired from his wrist devices which can burn objects, cause nervous system damage and many more unseen ones. He also has grenades. When he charged his suit with the Dwarf Star, he gained the ability to create more powerful energy blasts and stronger force fields, along with the power of teleportation and the ability to jump higher.Special Delivery Psyphon has enhanced durability and strength. During the brief period when he was half-Pyronite, he had access to all the basic Pyronite abilities.Outbreak He also has a massive amount of R.E.D.s. Weaknesses Psyphon's egomaniacal plans normally go astray when some unforeseen factor or missed detail comes into play. He will grovel or panic in front of Vilgax.Mud Is Thicker Than Water Psyphon has admitted to himself that he is no leader, as even his own gang makes fun of him.Bengeance Is Mine Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Primus'' *''The Secret of Chromastone'' (cameo) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''Reflected Glory'' (first reappearance) Season 3 *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first reappearance) Season 2 *''Outbreak'' Season 3 *''Special Delivery'' Season 4 *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' Season 5 *''Bengeance Is Mine'' Season 6 *''Cough It Up'' Comics Chapter Books *''Double Negative'' Video Games Vlcsnap-2010-10-25-20h09m45s137.png|In Vilgax Attacks Psyphon CD.png|In Cosmic Destruction Psyphon video game.png|In Omniverse Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Psyphon made an appearance in the game Vilgax Attacks as a miniboss and is met by Ben on the rooftops in Bellwood. After being defeated he brings the Mr. Smoothy sign to life. At the end of the game, he was sent into the Null Void with Vilgax by Alien X. At the end of the game he also reveals that Vilgax beamed him back aboard his ship after Ben defeated him. In the game, his abilities range from orbital lasers, force fields, energy attacks, and grenades. He was also able to bring a Mr. Smoothie drawing to life with a laser and make it into the boss in the level. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Psyphon appears in Cosmic Destruction where he serves Evil Way Big/Albedo. He mentioned the reason why he decided to leave Vilgax, which was because he wanted to serve the most powerful, but he could just have been flattering Evil Way Big. He mentioned considering working for Aggregor, but Aggregor said he worked alone, and Psyphon said "and look where that got him". Evil Way Big interpreted Psyphon's comment that he couldn't be trusted and kept him around only because of his usefulness, first with his army of R.E.D.s, later by brain washing Cooper to attack Ben and retrieve the Potis Altiare, and finally holding off Ben himself. In the DS Version, Ben encounters Psyphon at the Robotics Lab in Tokyo. Ben 10: Omniverse Psyphon appears in Omniverse as a boss. He once again takes the role of a lackey, having kidnapped Blukic and Driba to construct holographic converters for Malware. He was hunted down and defeated by Ben and Rook and his prisoners defeated. Etymology Psyphon's name is a corruption of the word siphon, meaning to draw out. This is because he is the one who controls the machine that siphons power out of Vilgax's enemies and into Vilgax. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Males Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Alien Force Characters Category:Criminals Category:Undertown Residents Category:Secondary Characters Category:Introduced in Alien Force Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters